


we can live inside of a moment

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Winter Waitress prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts), [MelyndaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Afterlife' by Ingrid Michaelson.

1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Chocolate' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23074959)

3\.  '[Knocking on the wrong door AU' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23074971)

4\.  '[I love you' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23074992)

5\.   ***** '[Kiss; Bruise; Worship' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075013)

6\.  '[Can I kiss you?" for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075034)

7\.  '[Don't go' for ozhawk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075052)

8\.  '[Pumpkin spice latte' for lifeofamarvelgirl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075067)

9\.  '[Marriage of convenience' for kathryn-claire-oconnor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075094)

10\.  '[What the hell was that noise?" for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075109)

11\.  '[Pirates AU' for kathryn-claire-oconnor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075127)

12\.  '[Fireplace' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075157)

13\.   ***** '[Lust' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075172)

14\.  '[Love declarations' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23075196)

15\.  '[Ain't No Other Man' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/23523258)

16\.   ***** '[Anonymous/Strangers' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/24314016)

17\.  '[All You Wanted' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/25423437)

18\.  '[Let It Be' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/25426806)

19\.  '[Pirates Part 2' for greennonmonster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/25832172)

20\.  '[I Love You; part 2' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/26099889)

21\.  '[Flannel' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/27499068)

22.  '[See Your Breath' for kathryn-claire-oconnor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/28266072)

23.  '[Secret relationship' for marvelfanuniverse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10452843/chapters/31261938)


	2. 'Chocolate' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147170491384/if-youre-still-taking-the-prompts-winter).

“Are you cold?” she asked Bucky, who she’d found outside her front door, half frozen in this blizzard.  “Do you want some hot chocolate?”  

He inhaled sharply before nodding his head. “That’d be nice.  Thank you, ma’am.”  

“You know my name, Mr. Barnes.  You can use it, you know…” she teased, walking out to the kitchen.  

“You know mine and you don’t use it,” he countered. 

“Touché…” She put the kettle on the stove and meandered back to the kitchen doorway, leaning against it.  “It was really nice of you to come all this way just to check on me, but it looks like we’re gonna be snowed in here for a while…might as well get familiar with one another.  Right, Bucky?”  

He smirked, nodding his head in her direction.  “Sounds good, Beth.


	3. 'Knocking on the wrong door AU' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147520202794/buckybeth-winterwaitress-and-knocking-on-the).

Beth was holding the Meals on Wheels bag out in front of her when the door opened.  “Your Meals on Wheels is here!” she said brightly, just like she’d rehearsed in the mirror.  She nearly died when she took a look at the guy who’d opened the door; he was first of all, a GUY, and young.  Definitely NOT an eighty year old woman named Ruth.  

“Think you’ve got the wrong apartment, Doll…” he grinned.  “Not that I’m opposed to pretty girls bringing me free food, or anything.”  

She blushed beet red, looking down at the piece of paper they’d given her when she’d picked up the meal.  “Ruth Meyland?”  

“OH, Ms. Ruthie? She’s downstairs…I’ll show you if you want…name’s Bucky…” he stuck out his hand.  

She shook it, “Beth…and thanks…”  


	4. 'I love you' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147862938524/buckybeth-i-love-you).

Bucky grinned widely, his eyes twinkling.  “I know.”  

Beth scoffed, folding her arms in front of her. “Excuse me?  Did you just Han Solo me, Mr.  Barnes?”  

He tugged her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.  “Mr. Barnes was my father.  And yes.”  


	5. *'Kiss; Bruise; Worship' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148305613959/buckybeth-kiss-bruise-worship).

Bucky’s groan was deep and guttural.  Something Beth wasn’t expecting in the slightest, given what she was doing.  She kissed him again, pressing her lips against his jaw again, resulting in the same sound.  

She sucked lightly on his skin, enough to leave a small mark.  His arms tightened around her, so she kept it up, humming against him and whispering in his ear.  

“Love you so much, Bucky. You are perfect, you know?”  

He chuckled, “M’ far from perfect, Doll.”

“Perfect for me…”  


	6. 'Can I kiss you?" for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148561997709/buckybeth-can-i-kiss-you).

Beth nodded, feeling like she was dreaming.  But as soon as Bucky pressed his lips to hers, she knew she wasn’t.  The heat rushing through her veins was too real.  And even though it wasn’t what she’d expected in the slightest, she still clung to him, her fingers pressing into his chest while his lips moved slowly, patiently against hers.  

She’d half expected him to just press her against a wall, kissing her soundly.  Maybe growling a little.  

But this…this tentative, gentlemanly approach…she saw now that _this_ was Bucky.  And she loved it all the more.


	7. "Don't go" for ozhawk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148568227684/could-i-get-winterwaitress-and-dont-go).

She’d really done it now. She’d scared him off.  Beth clapped her hand over her mouth, not really believing that she’d just outright told him that she had feelings for him. FEELINGS.  Who in the hell says that anymore?  

Oh, just Beth.  Just good old Beth.   _And for my next trick, I’ll show you how I can fit my ENTIRE foot in my mouth._

She took two steps back when she heard him speak. Two words.  

“Don’t go.”


	8. 'Pumpkin spice latte' for lifeofamarvelgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150143684954/buckybeth-pumpkin-spice-latte).

“I guess I’ll try that Pumpkin Spice whatever that you’re always tryin’ to push on me…” he said, waving his hand flippantly.  

Beth arched an eyebrow. “Ah. So you _do_ listen to the specials…”  

Bucky looked up, locking eyes with her.  “Or _maybe_ I just really like pumpkin spice lattes.”

She rolled her eyes and got out a cup to make his drink.  She finished it with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top, popping on the lid and sliding it over to him.  

“For future reference, and just to keep things out in the open…” he began.  “I always listen to what you’re saying, Beth.”  He winked and took his drink.  


	9. 'Marriage of convenience' for kathryn-claire-oconnor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151891088994/buckybeth-6).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a fantasy world. Complete with prophecies and titles. Idk. I thought it would be a fun little world to dabble in. ;)

Bucky didn’t know all of the details of the prophecy, or why this poor girl had been saddled with _him_ as a life partner, but he’d been told repeatedly that it was for the good of the country.  

He supposed he should at least attempt to make the best of it.  

“Lady Beth…” he ventured, reaching down to brush her hair out of her face.  “Are you well?”  

She sniffed, looking around the chamber where they’d been deposited after the wedding ceremony.  It was nicely furnished at least.  His family had at least left him a sizable inheritance.  He and his new bride wouldn’t want for much.  

“I’m as well as can be…considering…” she chuckled darkly.  “I’m married to a man I’ve never met before today…all to fulfill some prophecy…” Beth trailed off.  “You seem nice enough, Mr.  Barnes.”  

“I suppose you can call me Bucky now…” he said with a smile.  

A smile she returned. “Yes.  I suppose I can.”  


	10. "What the hell was that noise?" for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152184632919/buckybeth-what-the-hell-was-that-noise).

“I dunno…” Bucky said with a frown. He reached behind the bedroom door, pulling out a baseball bat. “Stay here.”  

“Like hell…” Beth grumbled, getting up to grab the first thing she could find that was passable as a weapon:  a small stone statuette on Bucky’s bookshelf.  She followed behind him as they crept down the hallway to the kitchen.

There was indeed someone there.  And as Bucky switched on the light, they dropped their weapons.  

“Goddammit, Steve…” Bucky swore, leaning the baseball bat against the wall.  

Steve licked mayonnaise off his thumb and twisted the lid tight onto the jar.  “What the hell was that?  You guys looking to pummel me for making a sandwich?”  

“We thought you were an intruder…” Beth interjected.  

Steve snorted and opened the fridge to replace the mayo.  “Nah.  Just a sandwich bandit.”  

“And a third wheel. Take your stolen food and get out, Punk.” Bucky jerked his thumb over his shoulder.


	11. 'Pirates AU' for kathryn-claire-oconnor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152354334974/buckybeth-pirates-au).

Bucky had only part of a plan concerning the woman who dropped his ale off at the table.  He was mostly still awestruck that she’d served him at all.  It seemed pirates were persona non grata at these little port-side taverns.  

When she dropped off another full tankard, he nearly fell off the stool.  

“You look thirsty…” she winked and took his empty tankard away on her way back.  

He didn’t get a chance to respond, because soon after that, a brawl broke out and he ended up fleeing into the back alley.  He felt bad about not paying for his drinks, but there was no way he was opening up his coin purse in a room full of angry sailors.  

Bucky very nearly stepped on her on his way down the alley.  She must have come out the same way he had.  

“You got room for me on that ship of yours?” she asked, her tone hopeful.  

“We got plenty of room, ma’am.  Question is…are you sure you want to take up some of that?  It’s a pirate ship I sail on.  And it’s not a walk down the street.  Plenty of danger for someone to get into.”  

“Of course I’m sure…” She linked her arm though his, and he was sure they made quite a scene, walking down towards the pier.  “And I’m sure you’ll keep me outta most of it, right?”  


	12. 'Fireplace' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154814320819/bethbucky-fireplace).

“Did you use the right kind of matches?” Beth asked, pulling the blanket up to her chin and shivering.

Bucky turned to shoot her a look of frustration.  “Is there a wrong kind of matches?”  

“The ones you’re using, apparently…”  

“Listen, doll.  Keep it up and I’m just gonna strip down and become your personal body heater…I won’t light the fire at all.”  

Beth hummed, snuggling down even more. “Is that supposed to be a punishment?”  

He arched an eyebrow. “Maybe.”  


	13. *'Lust' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155651650179/bethbucky-lust).

Bucky moaned, a guttural sound that pierced her soul.  Beth could feel it reverberating through her own chest as he kissed her.  

His lips pulled at hers like his very life depended on it.  And she didn’t know, maybe it did.  With all that talk he usually had going about how he was practically a dead man walking.  About how he shouldn’t be here.  

It just made Beth hang onto him that much tighter.  Because she wanted him right here.  Right now.  


	14. 'Love declarations' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156814208159/bethbucky-love-declarations).

“I love you…” Beth whispered, her hand ghosting over his hair as she watched him sleep.  She’d been thinking it for about a week and now, and saying the words felt so good.  Even if he was dead to the world and couldn’t hear them.  

She lay back on the pillow, turning so she could fit right against him.  She sighed happily when his arm snaked around her waist, securing her to the front of him.  

“I love you too…” he murmured in her ear, making her face flush red and her skin tingle.


	15. 'Ain't No Other Man' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159348845459/bethbucky-aint-no-other-man).

Beth was practically dead on her feet when she stumbled into her apartment.   The first thing she noticed was that something smelled…

 _TERRIBLE_.  

She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, holding the door open as she went to the kitchen to investigate.  There, she found Bucky pulling the smoldering remains of a chicken out of the oven.  

“What happened?” she asked, watching as he turned off the stove.  

“I was cooking,” he answered.  “Thought I’d make ya dinner or something.  Turns out…it’s something all right.”  

“Not something I want to eat…no offense.” She held her nose and giggled.  

“None taken…I was thinking…Take out?”

“Perfect…” She eyed the pan, frowning as she wondered how she was going to get all this burnt on mess off.”  

“And I thought I’d just…get you a new pan, so we don’t have to try to clean this one?” He offered.  

“Bucky.  I think I love you.”  


	16. *'Anonymous/Strangers' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160429017519/bethbucky-28).

Bucky ran his hand up her bare thigh, squeezing her ass before he pressed into her heat.  She moaned her pleasure into the room.  

It was dark in the room.  Too dark for her to see his arm.  Too dark for anything other than what they were doing.

Didn’t need light for something two people wanted more than anything else.  

She felt so damn good wrapped around him.  He didn’t care that he’d caught a glimpse of the nametag on her uniform.  

Beth.  


	17. 'All You Wanted' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140520280729/buckybeth-all-you-wanted-by-michelle-branch).
> 
> marvelfanuniverse on tumblr prompted: "Bucky/Beth, All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. And thanks so much!"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cbo2n2MzxxE)

He shook his head.  “I can’t…” His eyes were wide.  Blue. Sad.  Like he really wanted to say yes. Wrap his arms around her.  Let her be his.   

And he hadn’t said no.  That wasn’t lost on Beth at all. 

It took all of her strength not to cry.  To smile.  Nod.  “Got it.  It’s cool…” Like she wasn’t dying a little inside.  She hadn’t asked for this.  She hadn’t asked to feel this way about him.    

“Beth…” his arms moved from his sides momentarily, only to stick in place, fists clenching. His eyes weren’t in agreement with the rest of him, sweeping up and down her form.  Beckoning her.   

“Bucky…it’s really fine…” she nodded in a way she hoped was convincing, but judging by the sad look he was giving her, she was failing badly.  “It’s not a big deal…just thought—“ she stopped abruptly, shaking her head.  Not wanting to go into what she thought.  What she thought every single time she looked into his eyes. 

“Thought what?” he asked quietly. 

“Doesn’t matter…” she smiled. Shrugged.  She was a duck.  Letting everything roll off her back like water. Never mind that she’d cry into a pillow and wallow in the puddle when she was alone. 

“Beth…it’s not you…it’s—“

She laughed.  “You don’t owe me an explanation.” 

“I feel like I do…” 

“No,” she said sharply.  Too sharply.  He frowned, looking very much like a kicked puppy.  “Sorry…I just…I gotta go.  Running late for…uh…work.”  She couldn’t listen to the reasons they couldn’t be together.  She couldn’t take that.  Not right now. 

“You’re off on Tuesdays…” he whispered, doing nothing to keep her there.  Nothing to stop her from leaving him. 

“I’m taking someone’s shift…” she offered lamely.  “I need to go…” she gestured over her shoulder. 

He nodded tersely.  “I’ll…leave ya to it, then.” 

She left his apartment, closing the door softly behind him.  Sniffing back tears on her way to the elevator.  This was a way worse walk of shame than the one after a one-night-stand. 

She’d still be his friend.  He needed friends.  And once her heart stopped aching, she’d be able to do that for him.  Surely, she was strong enough for that. 

She reached out to mash the button on the elevator, but his hand stopped her, spinning her abruptly, sliding behind her head to stop it from hitting the wall when he pressed her up against it. She choked out a cry.  She hadn’t even heard him leave his apartment. She wanted to cling to him and never let him leave.     

“Don’t go…” his metal hand tangled in her top, pulling it taut against her front, his lips were poised centimeters from hers, his breath hitting her in the face.  Spearmint.  “Don’t let me chase you away.  I’m an idiot.  I want you near me, Beth…” he pressed his forehead to hers and inhaled slowly.    

“I just need…” Tears spilled over her cheeks and she sobbed once before his lips were on hers.  “I just need you…” she forced out between kisses. Even though they both knew she didn’t mean it. Not anymore, at any rate. 

“I’m so sorry…I’m so stupid…” he murmured.  “Why do you even want me, Doll?” 

“Because…” she gulped.  “Because I do.”  


	18. 'Let It Be' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137390078839/for-the-beatles-prompts-buckybeth-let-it-be).

Bucky met Beth twice on accident.

The first time, he was homeless.  Living on the streets of New York.  Blending in with every other hobo.  He stunk.  He had a thin layer of grime that wouldn’t wash off.  And he’d stopped trying. 

He was crouched out by the dumpster behind the café where she worked.  And she was taking out a tray of unsold muffins to the dumpster.  She had on her peachy-pink dress.  Lacy apron.  Name tag that he couldn’t really make out.  Started with a “B”, though.   She locked eyes with him, and for a second, he thought she’d run. 

But she didn’t. 

She took a few cautious steps closer, like she was approaching a rabid dog or something.  She held the big tray of muffins out to him, indicating that he should take some. 

He wasn’t one to take handouts.  He could just dig them out of the dumpster after she left. 

But her eyes looked sincere. Reminded him of Steve. And he found himself wanting to please her.  So he took two, nodding his thanks as she tossed the rest into the dumpster and practically ran back to the door. 

The second time, was after he found Steve again.  Found Steve and now he was fighting alongside him again.  In another alien battle for New York City.

He’d rolled into the café by accident, dodging an explosion. 

And he’d rolled straight into an attempted looting turned something far darker. 

There she was, in a peachy-pink dress, with ripped tights and smudged cheeks looking over at him, her eyes wild and hopeful. A band of thugs surrounded her and he was reminded of Steve again.  Before the super serum, like when they were kids. She had a fire extinguisher, aiming it at them in a probable last ditch effort.   

He jumped to his feet, stalking over to the thugs who had turned towards him in surprise. 

“You should all be heading out…” he began, before one of the braver, (read: foolhardy) of the group took a swing at him.  The hit landed, Bucky’d give him that.  He also gave him a broken arm. 

That made the others jump into action and enhanced or not, he wasn’t on his A-game and there were six of them.  One jumped on his back, only to be promptly knocked off by the girl, a loud thunk on the back of the head with the fire extinguisher. 

She met his gaze briefly, before together, they ran the rest of them off. 

“Thank you…” she said, grabbing his hand in gratitude.  She jumped a little, probably ‘cause it was cold.   Being metal and all.  His ‘bionic’ arm, according to Stark. She jumped, but she didn’t let go.  She stroked it with her other hand.  “Looks different up close…” she laughed a little harshly, clapping her hand over her mouth as her shoulders started to shake. 

“Hey…hey there…” he switched sides, wrapping his flesh arm around her shoulder, letting her fall against him.  “Just…you’re okay.  You’re okay…” he fumbled, because he didn’t know her name.  His eyes fell to her nametag.  “Beth.  You’re okay, Beth.” 

She shuddered and gulped.  “I am.  I’m okay…thanks to you…looks like I outta send the Avengers a Christmas card…you all saved me twice now…” 

He raised his eyebrows, but Stark called him on his com, “BARNES, where the hell are you?  Taking a piss?  Shake it off and get out here!” 

“I gotta…” he looked outside.  “You okay?” 

She nodded. 

“Make for the subway, okay?  Keep safe, Doll.”  He looked around.  “It looks quiet, run now, I’ll watch till you get there.” 

She threw her arms around his neck for a short second and was gone, running as fast as her food service issue white sneakers would carry her, down the stairs and out of sight. He wondered if she recognized him, but pushed the thought down.  Away.  Wasn’t likely, and it wasn’t something he wanted to remember.    

He sighed and ran in the direction of the explosions, not really expecting to see her again. 

* * *

He met Beth twice on accident. 

The next time was on purpose.  HER purpose.    

“Mr. Barnes?”  Friday’s smooth voice asked suddenly.  “You have a visitor.”

He wasn’t expecting anyone.  And he sure as hell wasn’t expecting HER to walk into the common area.  She wasn’t wearing her uniform anymore.  Jeans and a t-shirt.  Sneakers.  Blonde hair swept up in a ponytail.  Eyes wide as she took in the lush furnishings Stark had equipped the tower with. 

He jumped up from the couch, immediately feeling underdressed in his sweatpants and tank top. 

“Beth?” he ventured. 

She smiled.  “Mr. Barnes…” she held out her hand.   

He took it, “James…” he corrected her. 

“James…” she repeated.  “James…” Like it felt weird in her mouth or something. 

“My friends call me Bucky.” 

She smiled, “Am I a friend?”

“Do you wanna be a friend?”

She raised her eyebrows in a way that was both positive, but something beyond that.  “I’d like that very much.” 

He smiled.  “Do you remember me? From…” 

“The muffin guy?  Yes.  I remember you…” she looked around the room.  “Certainly are doing better for yourself, aren’t you?” 

Laughing, which was such a natural reaction and yet a foreign concept to him, he agreed. 

 He met Beth twice on accident.  But every time after that was completely on purpose.


	19. 'Pirates Part 2' for greennonmonster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162754065599/pirates-au).

Bucky stammered a little, thrown by the heat coming off her skin.  “Well, I’ll certainly do my best,” he assured her.  “I can teach ya a little swordwork in case I’m ever not around.”  

“My Pa taught me a little,” she said with a wink, reaching for his sword and swinging around to pin him against the wall with it.  “Haven’t ever been robbed in my life.”  

He gulped and raised his hands in surrender, honestly unsure if he was about to get robbed or if this was just an exhibition.  

“My name’s Beth, by the way.” She flipped the blade around, checking its balance before handing it back to him.  “Now’s when you’d tell me yours.”  

“Bucky,” he replied, taking the sword and returning it to his hip.


	20. 'I Love You; Part 2' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163300229594/i-know).

“You are the absolute worst…” Beth teased, rolling over to face him in bed.  “Pulling a stunt like that today…”  

“What stunt could you possibly be referring to?”  Bucky asked, his grin so full of innocence it would have convinced anyone of his sanctity.  

“That little…’I love you’ thing…” she reminded him.  “Han Solo-ing me like that…”  

“I do know that you love me, though…” he countered.  “And I love you too, Beth.  So much.”  

“Yeah…I know,”  Beth said with a wink.


	21. 'Flannel' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165317379259/cuddle-up-baby).

Wearing his clothes suited Beth.

Bucky leaned over to kiss her cheek, admiring the way his flannel shirt fit her.  The way it fell just below her hips, sitting high on her thighs and sliding even further up when she bent her leg.  

She inhaled and exhaled softly, clutching the pillow closer to her chest as she fidgeted in her sleep.

It was almost too warm to want to get out of bed, but he’d intended to make her breakfast.  Bacon, eggs, pancakes… served in bed with her still wearing his shirt if he could swing it.    


	22. 'See Your Breath' for kathryn-claire-oconnor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 3 October 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/166029819664/steamy).

Beth leaned over and captured Bucky’s lips in a kiss.  Their breath came out in visible puffs that fogged up her glasses and made her giggle.

“What was that for?” he asked, winding his arms around her waist.  

“Just ‘cause…” she replied, grinning widely.  “And to see if you could steam up my glasses…”  

“Hmm… they’re not quite steamy enough, lemme atcha again…”  He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again.   

 


	23. 'Secret relationship' for marvelfanuniverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 December 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168371345379/the-princess-or-prince-and-the-stable-hand).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Princess (or Prince) and the stable hand

Beth found her way down to the stables at least once a day.  If not more.  

It was risky, and she knew it.  Bucky wasn’t for her, and likewise, she wasn’t for him.

But none of that seemed to matter whenever he gazed at her.  Those blue eyes of his could cleanse any wrong.  She was safe and he was her salvation.  

Just as long as no one found out.

 


End file.
